


Pasta

by chryslucienne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryslucienne/pseuds/chryslucienne
Summary: Yura mengganggu Yuuri membuat saus untuk pasta mereka.





	Pasta

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri Plisetsky dan Yuuri Katsuki milik Kubo sensei.
> 
> Dipinjam untuk bersenang-senang.

“Selamat datang.”

Yura melepas syal yang melilit leher kemudian menyeruduk Yuuri yang berada di depan kompor. Pria yang lebih tua itu terkekeh lalu mendaratkan kecupan kecil di ujung hidung. Sang kekasih membalas dengan gigitan pelan di pucuk dagu.

Tubuh jangkung si pirang melingkupi milik Yuuri dengan mudah. Lengannya melingkari pinggang ramping di hadapannya sebelum membenamkan wajah ke tengkuk. Pucuk hidung lancip itu membelai anak-anak rambut setengah kering di pangkal leher lalu berjalan ke balik telinga.

“Hei, jangan ganggu sebentar.”

Yuuri menumpahkan semangkok keju ke wajan berisi saus— dan disela Yura dengan sejumput kecil merica— sebelum mengocoknya  kembali. Si jangkung di belakangnya masih tak beranjak meski saus putih yang dibuat Yuuri hampir jadi. Pria itu menyundul pelan pipi sang kekasih dengan bahu, isyarat agar pria muda ini mengambilkan pasta matang yang berada di dekat tempat cuci piring.

Si pirang itu berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan mengambil pasta yang dimaksud. Ia meletakkan mangkok bening itu di dekat kompor lalu meraih tangan kiri Yuuri yang dijadikan alas untuk mencicip saus. Pria muda itu suka saus yang agak pedas, jadi Yuuri membiarkannya.

Yura menjilat genangan kecil saus béchamel di telapak tangan Yuuri. Si kepala jelaga itu mungkin akan lanjut menumpahkan fettucini ke dalam wajan jika lidah kekasihnya tidak merembet ke jari-jari. Lalu dibenamkan dalam mulut.

Pria yang lebih tua itu menahan napas ketika si pirang mengisap telunjuknya. “Hei, makan siangnya belum selesai.”

Ucapan Yuuri ditanggapi dengan gumaman dan gigitan pelan di ruas jari. Pria muda itu tampak tidak peduli dan terus membelai buku-buku jari telunjuk dan tengah. Yuuri berniat menarik jarinya namun berakhir tersangkut diantara gigi-gigi si pria muda yang mengatup.

“Yura, _please._ ”

“Hnng!”

Yura menatap kekasihnya yang terlihat tidak tenang. Ia menggigit-gigit, mengisap sambil menatap Yuuri dengan sensual. Hingga gagang kocokan saus mendarat di puncak kepalanya.

“Sausnya hampir gosong, bocah nakal!”

 

02.46

28.05.17

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Versi lawak dari Pasta yang on progress /disambit/


End file.
